Sonilife Book 2
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Continuation of the previous storyline. The Sonic Crew get a new house, and a few other surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Sonilife BK 2: A New Home, an Old Friend.

Chapter Zero: (Prologue) Dreams upon dreams. (This is a reference to Sonischool, more will be added. Sonischool will reference this book and the rest, too.)

I wake up in a unfamiliar bed, wondering where I am. I suddenly remember, I had spent the night at Sonic's. I look around for him and see that he's right where he was when I last saw him. Asleep in bed beside me. I feel so happy that he left Amy for me. I just can't imagine what trouble that will cause for us later. Deciding to not disturb him, I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep.

Chapter one: Breakfast in Bed.

Tails POV

I wake up to a quiet house. Well, quiet unless you count the hedgehog snoring in my ear. Sonic! When did he crawl into bed? Last thing I remember was... Oh right, I fell asleep in his lap.

I guess that after the party was over, he crawled into bed and let me rest. If he had even left my side, that is. Now that dream I had was kinda weird, but at least it wasn't anything bad.

I decide to chance a look, and see that he is still fully dressed. I relax, not wanting to wake him up. Unfortunately for me, I realize that I have to pee really badly. I start to get up and head towards to bathroom.

I can hear him mumble something as I reach the end of the bed. It sounded like he said 'No! Don't go! Please! I can't stand to lose you, Tails!'

I rush to the bathroom and use it as quick as I can. I wash my hands quickly and rush back to the bed to find Sonic awake in a cold sweat.

"Don't worry, Sonic. It was just a dream, I won't ever leave you." I say, giving him a quick hug. He just stares blankly at me. Kinda like he still wasn't really there.

"It wasn't you leaving me I had dreamed about." he says slowly, while breathing kinda jaggedly. After a few moments pause, he continues " It was you dying because of my job. Somebody came after you in the dream. You died right in front of me in the dream. As much as I love my job, I am going to quit tomorrow to ensure that dream never comes true. I couldn't stand to lose you."

"Sonic! Don't worry about it. I'm still here, still alive. Not hurting the least bit. Okay, that last bit was a lie. My ass still hurts." I say, rubbing my butt-cheek. I had forgotten about it, but the fast run I just did must have irritated it.

"Guess I leave a lasting impression." he says, finally flashing that smile of his.

"I guess so. Its been two days after all." I say as the pain starts to go away again.

"Let's get something to eat." I say and start to head out into the hallway. As soon as I got one foot out the door, I felt myself being lifted up and sat down.

"Sorry bud, but Silas, Knuckles, and Asa stayed over. They are still sleeping in the den. I'll go down and get you some cereal so that they don't bother you if they wake up." he says as he moves quickly and quietly out the door.

"But, Sonic!" I start to protest. Then I realized that he was right, I still felt sluggish. I guess that I was getting sick, or that that bump to my head had really hurt me.

Anyway it goes, that means I'll probably wind up saying stuff without meaning it. I crawl back under the cover, just enjoying the feeling of happiness that shows up every time I see him now.

A moment later, the door opens again and Sonic enters, carrying something. "Here you go, babe." Sonic says as he sits a tray with some cereal and toast and OJ on my lap.

"Thanks, hon." I say before taking a bite of the toast.

It tastes different. It tastes like... I know! Lemon Pepper! "This is good, Sonic!" I say before drinking some of the OJ.

"Good. I made that toast so that you could try something new. Now finish up and have some more rest. I know you won't admit that you're sick, but I've known you for too long." he says and kisses me on the forehead since I had just shoved another bite of toast in my mouth.

After a few minutes, I finish eating. It was good, but I suddenly felt sleepy. I don't like being sick because I always get so tired that I sometimes just collapse. I have a pretty good immune system, It's just that I usually push myself way too hard.

The little amount of rest that I've had has caught up with me, apparently, since the world quickly fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Taking care of business for pleasure.

Sonic's POV

I watch as Tails falls back asleep. Unsurprisingly fast considering how hard he pushes himself. Honestly, I do wish that he wouldn't drive himself so hard! He just keeps trying to go and go and go when he really should just take a break. As soon as he gets better, I'm gonna talk to him about it.

After making sure Tails is tucked securely in bed, I quickly wake up Silas and Knuckles, since I need them to protect the house while the others slept. "What's up?" Knuckles says as he tries to crawl out from under Silas's arm. (I didn't succeed in waking the big guy himself as he was like a giant log or something.) "Knuckles, I hate to sound like a jerk, but I want you and Silas to stay awake until I get back." I say, hoping it doesn't piss him off.

"Let me guess. You had another nightmare and you want to ensure that everybody will be safe?" Knuckles says as he gives up and lays still. "Yeah." I say, hating to admit the reason. "Too bad. Silas won't be awake for a long while and I'm trapped until he decides to wake up." he says as he closes his eyes back.

"Jeez." I mutter under my breath and head on towards the door, at least until I tripped over Asa, who I had honestly forgotten about. After making sure he was okay and would watch Tails and the house, take off at full speed so that it wouldn't take too long for me to do what I needed to do.

A very short while later, I arrive at my destination. It was a beautiful house situated on the edge of a lake. While Tails had slept the first time, Knuckles told me about a house that he'd seen on the way in that looked like it was for sale. I look back across the lake and realize that I can make out our current house from here. It'd just take about five or so minutes to get here by one of Tail's boats.

"Hello, stranger." a deep voice says with a light-hearted chuckle suddenly behind me. I turn around to see a tall black cat, a Panther standing behind me. "Hello. Sorry to arrive unannounced. A friend of mine informed me that someone is interested in selling this property. Is that true?" I say as polite as I can manage.

"Yes it is, Chief Harinezumi. As a matter of fact, I am the seller. Matthias Black at your service." he says, extending me his hand.

"I'm interested in purchasing this house for a, uh, 'friend' of mine." I say, not wanting anybody I don't know to find out about my and Tails's relationship. "I understand, but do you really think that you could afford this,?" Mr. Black asks me "I don't mean to be insulting, but most Officers of the Law I know can barely afford a house in the suburbs, much less a Mansion."

"Yes, of course I can. Money isn't an issue, well as far as I can see." I say as we start walking to the house.

"I'm not talking about being able to purchase it, Sonic. I would take the money in small payments if need be since it is you who I am selling to. What I'm talking about is the utilities. The house costs about $4,000 to $6,000 per month for the electricity alone, thanks to all the lights, the water systems, the air conditioning and all. Not to mention the internet, and the cable. " Mr. Black says as he opens the front door, smiling with some joy.

"Trust me, I can afford it. Now how much?" I say as we walk into the foyer, my jaw almost dropping in awe at the wonderfully regal wooden flooring and panels and the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in between the split spiral staircase.

"Well, given the deeds that you have done for the city, $2,000,000. You get this house and about six hundred acres of land. Sorry it's so steep, but that's the base value of this place and I am afraid that I am hesitant, even to someone so great as you, to not get at least some of my investment back." he says as he pulls a little book out of his pocket and looks through it.

"Truth be told, that's not a bad deal. I'll be back in a few minutes with the money. Please, wait here." I say as I take off running to the bank.

I quickly withdraw the amount that I need, since I don't like writing checks. (It was a big dent, almost half of what I had saved, but I still had a lot left over thanks a special service for the nation that I did a long time ago.) I run back to the house, being careful to not drop any cash. "Here it is in full." I say as I pull out a large stack of 100s and 1,000s.

"Holy hell! How in Chaos's name did you get this here this fast? I have literally just got back from the restroom." he says with a shocked look on his face.

"I can move at super speed. Not sure why I can, though. No ones figured it out yet." I say as I watch him count the cash.

"Well, whatever. Please follow me, so that we can finish the paperwork." he says, trying to play it cool.

Once inside the library, we sat at a large conference style table. "Okay, I need a few signatures and then the property is yours." Matthias says as he slides a thick pile of paper towards me. I read through and sign all but one line.

"What is this about agreeing to allow your relatives to live here?" I say after rereading the line to see if I had misread.

"I guess I could have gotten it worded better. My son, Douglass, lives on the property in the guest house at the other end of the lot. I just want to be sure that he can't get evicted. He pays his own bills and everything, but he can't really move yet. But once he is able to, the clause is closed, alright Sonic?"Mr. Black says, looking nervous.

I think it over, fairly quick and say "Alright, but you try anything illegal and I will lock you up myself."

"Fine by me." he says, smiling gently before giving me a card and writing a date on it. "Meet me here at this time so we can have this notarized. Enjoy your house Sonic, and if you need me for any reason, my cell number is on the paperwork." He says as he hands me a keyring full of keys and a folder.

"Thanks." I say, giggling like crazy once he was gone. The rest of the day I changed over all our billing and everything I could to the new place, and arranged for my preferred services to be connected.

Finally, it was time. I ran home, and prepared myself to tell Tails, and all our friends that were still there, the good news.


End file.
